


[Podfic] His Dream is Her

by skyunicorn



Series: [Podfic] The Joker's Nephew [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her name- her name is Jeannie."</p><p>Jack looks at Janet with hopeless adoration, horrified realization, and careless honesty-</p><p>"And I love her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] His Dream is Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Dream is Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858334) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 
  * Inspired by [His Dream is Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858334) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Podfic for Heartslogos.

Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.podfic.us/audio/His_Dream_Is_Her_by_Heartslogos.mp3)

[Audiobook Here ](http://www.podfic.us/audio/His_Dream_Is_Her_by_Heartslogos.m4b)


End file.
